


Blooming Dahlia

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Blooming Dahlia

“I’m a penguin!”

She heard Spencer chuckle from all the way out in the kitchen, where he was trying to maneuver his crutches to get into the refrigerator. “What?”

These crutches were really starting to cramp his style now. All he wanted to do was grab some orange juice and it seemed like an impossibility at the moment. A second later, Y/N came out and reached into the refrigerator, cradling her substantive baby bump as she bent down. “I’m waddling now. I’m a penguin! I waddle. I need this pregnancy to be over. The magic of it is gone! I want my baby!” She cried out, wildly throwing her hands all over the place after handing Spencer his juice.

“You’re my penguin,” he laughed, kissing her temple. “She’s almost here.”

After grabbing a couple pieces of toast and slapping some scrambled eggs in the middle, Spencer asked to be driven to work. “And I’ll be off these soon.”

When they arrived outside the FBI, Y/N took what felt like 18 hours getting out of the care so she could grab Spencer’s crutches for him. “You gonna be okay? Do you want me to help you upstairs?” 

Spencer pulled the messenger bag over his shoulder and situated himself on the rickety crutches. They’d had enough of this too. “I should be okay. You going to get Henry?”

“I’m gonna stay over there for a couple hours to allow the nanny to go to her own son’s parent/teacher conference,” she replied. The baby was kicking against the side of her stomach. She really was due any day now. “And then I’ll be back to grab you this afternoon. Just give like half an hour heads up because with this bowling ball in front of me, it’s taking me forever to move around.”

He chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before nearly tripping over his own two feet and two crutches. “Okay, I’ll see you two later.” He pressed a kiss to his two fingers and placed them on her stomach. If he fell down trying to kiss the baby right now, the overwhelmingness of trying to help him off the floor while eight and a half months pregnant would probably cause Y/N to go into labor. 

\---

“Henry! Henry, get back here!”

Being a penguin was not ideal when someone was trying to chase after an 18-month old who’d truly found his sea legs and wanted to get into and onto absolutely everything. 

She wasn’t supposed to do a ton of heavy-lifting, but Y/N had actually lost count of how many times she had lifted Henry off of a chair or some other high place to keep him from hurting himself. Between that and trying to keep from stepping on a zillion toys and also falling over from too much baby weight up front, Y/N was just a bit overwhelmed. “Oh my god, Henry, you’re killing me here,” she muttered.

All of a sudden, she was distracted yet again by a text from JJ:

How’s Henry doing?

Y/N: He’s getting into everything and scaring the crap out of me by climbing onto all the chairs, but otherwise he’s good.

JJ: That is the life of toddler mommyhood. The nanny’s coming back right after the meeting so it shouldn’t be too long. You okay until then?

Y/N: Yea, I’ll be fine. Tired, but fine. And that’s something I have to get used to.

She added a little laugh out loud to the end of it, but her mind was exploding in reality. “Okay, back to you,” she said softly. “Henry, where are you?”

\---

Thankfully for both Spencer and Y/N, the BAU had a pretty abnormal day filled with mostly paperwork and Morgan needing to take a trek into the city to talk at a parole hearing. However, the ride down the elevator and into the garage made up for the calmness of earlier in the day. 

All of Spencer’s books fell to the floor out of his bag. It happened in slow motion, because there was no way Spencer could get down on his knees to grab them, so that meant it was up to her. “Okay, here’s the bag,” she said, handing him the now empty messenger bag. “Hold it. Maybe sling it over one of the crutches so I can get everything in there.” Slowly but surely, she managed. “Now to get up off the ground.”

Spencer held his hand out, but she didn’t want him to put pressure on his knees, so she pressed her palms to the floor and clumsily managed to push herself upward. “Oh hell that was a workout.” Taking a deep breath, she leaned into her husband and steadied her breath.

“You okay, honey?” Spencer asked softly. 

As they started walking back toward the car, she nodded, sighing, “Yea, I’m just a little overwhelmed lately.” Subconsciously, she started rubbing her stomach. “Henry was a lot to handle today and I can’t move the way I normally do. Plus, I can’t help you the way I want to be able to and it just has be questioning a lot.”

“Like what?” He seemed confused. But the wonderful thing about him was that he was always trying to understand. “You’re not questioning your ability to be a mom, right?”

There were slight tears in her eyes when she looked at him. “Listen to me,” he breathed. “No mother has everything in control all the time. Ask JJ. But you want to be a mom, and you have more love to give than any woman I’ve ever known. With that, me wanting the exact same thing, and a little bit of winging it, we’re going to be fine. You’re going to be the most amazing mother.”

One lone tear slipped down her cheek as she blinked. “I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“That makes sense. It basically is the biggest thing to happen in our lives.”

“Not helping.”

“Sorry, but you know what I mean. Sure this is big, but we want it and we’re in a position to do it. We’re going to be okay.”

Later that night, they fell asleep side by side, with Spencer’s hand resting comfortably on top of Y/N’s bump. It was about 2 AM when she was startled awake. “What’s wrong?” Spencer asked.

“I-I think we have a baby coming.” She felt a distinct wetness on the bed like her water had broken. “She’s coming early.”

Spencer had been confident that he only needed one of the crutches for the past couple of weeks, but the doctor had told him not to push it. Now he threw caution to the wind and hopped up, bouncing on one leg toward the baby bag, slipping it over his shoulder and behind his back before grabbing the crutches for a little extra support. “Let’s go do this. Oh my god,” he said. He was starting to hyperventilate. “This is real now. It’s baby time.”

With his bum leg and contractions stopping Y/N in her tracks every few minutes, it took them a while longer to get to the hospital than it should have (in addition to the fact that they spent five minutes bickering over who was going to drive - Spencer insisted despite his leg). 

He hobbled over to the counter while Y/N followed up behind. “My wife is having a baby. I’m on crutches. Help us,” he laughed.

\---

There was nothing more perfect. He was sure of it. 

His wife was soundly sleeping after 13 hours of brutal labor, and now there was a tiny human being - a little girl that they’d created - sleeping in his arms. “Hello, beautiful.” They still hadn’t decided on a name. Too many were floating around in their heads. 

“You talking to me or her?” Y/N asked, the smile wearing through the tired muscles in her body. 

“Both.” Spencer was pretty sure he’d never been this happy before.

For a moment, they both just stared at her, breathing steadily with the tiniest little pale green hat atop her head. “I was thinking about our first date,” he said sleepily. “Remember what we did?”

“You took me on a picnic in a park, you hopeless romantic. There were a ton of dahlias growing all around us. I knew I was in love with you then.”

“Yea…what about Dahlia?” He stared at the bundle in his arms and kissed her little forehead. 

Y/N smiled, tearing up at the big moment. “Hi, Dahlia.”


End file.
